New Girl in School
by IloveRemusnSirius
Summary: A new girl in school comes to Hogwarts and use to date our famous Padfoot,Sirius, but is now currently dating Remus. But non of them thought they each new each other. This is the begging of love, friendship, lies, betrayal, jealousy and secrets
1. New girl

****

****

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER ONLY MYNETTA IS MINE THOUGH

_Flash back_

_3months earlier_

**_Sirius Pov_**

_"Sirius this is not working out. I'm breaking up with you."_

_"But why," I asked , looking in her brown eyes._

_"We just can't," she pleaded,"Please don't make this harder than it already is,"_

_She turns around and runs away._

********

**End of Flash back**

**

* * *

**

Flash back

2months earlier

**********Remus PoV**

_"Exscuse me, can I sit with you," a girl asked with a american accent_

_"Sure," I said looking up from my Orion Blake book. And when I looked up I saw a set of a beautifual set of brown eyes._

_"Thank you," she says ," I'm Mynetta Brinson."_

_"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you."_

_"You too," Mynetta says showing off a beautiful set of pearly white teeth. She sits down on the other side of me and started reading what it seems to be a DAD spells book. So i start to study her. She had a clear and clean face, brown wavy hair, tan skin, curvy, nice chested, had a sculpted body of a quaditch player, a beautiful smill and warm, chocolate, caramel brown eyes and seemed to have a grace of a PURE BLOOD._

**_10 minutes later_**

_I know i just met you, but is that a Defend Against the Dark Arts book," I ask._

_"Yes, it is," Mynetta says," How do you know that. Im starting at Hogwarts this year. I'll be in Gryffindor on my 6th year." _

_"Really. I go to Hogwarts. I'm in 6th and in Gryffindor too," I say. "Been there sice my first year."_

_"Well since you know alot about Hogwarts, do you mind getting coffee or something and tell me about the school."_

_"Sure," I say. We both put up our stuff and headed to the nearest cafe and talked._

**_End of Flash back_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_General PoV_**

The day was a regular beggining school year. People meeting and greeting. People looking for carts to be in except for the 4 mauraders.

**Sirius PoV**

"James, do you know where Remus is?"

"No , hey Peter do you ," James ask. Peter shakes his head no.

"I haven't seen him since June," Peter says," Why?"

"Because-" I started to say

"Because he wasnt to ask Remus about his new girlfriend he owled about. He didn't decribe her or said her name. He said it was a surprise," James finished.

"Yeah," I say," I'm going to go find him. You blokes coming."

"Sure," they say in unison, "We aint got nothing better to do anyway," James finished.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"We can't find him anywhere," I complain

"Maybe heis back at the cart," Peter suggested. So we go back to out regular spot. What we saw was surprising.

Remus was snogging a girl. Not in a gentlemanley manner either. He had his tongue so far down her throat. And she wasn't innocent either. When James cleared his throat they sprang apart and stared at us. The not so mystery girl eyes widened. What didn't surprise me was how he was kissing her, but who he was just currently finished snogging.

_"Mynetta" , "Sirius"_ we sayed in unison. Right there in front of me was Mynetta T. Brinson, MY EX-GIRLFRIEND who was _SNOGGING_ MY BEST FREIND.

* * *

What do you think?

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Unlikely Surprises

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

I wish i did and to let yall know my Beta Reader is

Special K The Great check out her profile she is the bomb people

* * *

Unlikely Surprises

**Remus PoV **

"Sirius?"

"Mynetta?" they say in unison.

"Um, do you two know each other?" I ask. Mynetta is about to answer when James comes up and bear hugs her.

"Mynetta, how are you? I haven't seen you since the beginning of summer," James says, smiling. Then he makes a confused face and asks," What are you doing here kissing Remus?"

We all look at Mynetta, waiting for an explanation. And I'm hoping for one soon. She's just sitting there looking everywhere but at our faces, so I ask," Mynetta, how do you know my two best mates, and how do my two best mates know my girlfriend?"

Mynetta doesn't say anything, but she doesn't have to because James answers my question.

"Girlfriend? How did that happen? Not too long ago Sirius and you were together. Then out of the blue you break-up! I don't get it." James finishes.

"Mynetta, what is he talking about?" I ask her, noting Sirius hasn't said one word. I don't look at him, fearing at what I might see, so I stay looking at her.

"Remus, Sirius and I met in a muggle bar and to make a long story short he asked me out and we've had a long term relationship until this summer. I left America to come to school here when I broke up with him," she finishes before starting a new story.

"Sirius, I met Remus a month later in muggle library and we just clicked. We talked and went for coffee and we hung out for two weeks before Remus worked up the nerve to ask me out. We had a romantic date and have been together ever since. Please don't think I was playing you. Sirius and I are not together, and Remus and I are. I have never dated you two at the same time," she finished.

We all take this in, thinking over what she said. Finally, I look at Sirius, but I wish didn't. When I catch his gaze my blood goes cold. What I see in Sirius eyes' is pure anger, hurt and a hint of hate. And all that is directed right at me. Sirius get's up, opens the compartment door, and storms out. James gets up to follow him when Mynetta puts her hand on his arm to stop him before following after Sirius. We all sit there in silence when I notice James shaking his head.

"What?" I ask. He looks up at me and still shakes his shaggy hair.

"It's just", he starts, "Sirius hasn't been the same since he met Mynetta. Haven't you noticed how he didn't date or anything? Or how he started messing with snivullis a whole lot less? All that was because of Mynetta. Sirius said that she might be the one, you know! And I was surprised because this was Sirius I was talking to, but then Mynetta broke-up with and he's been in a slump ever since. And I don't know what is going to happen, Remus. Sirius just found a girl he possible loves who broke-up with him and is now dating his best friend. I just don't know."

Then James goes all quiet. We all go quiet and stay that way.

Time goes by and we don't see Sirius or Mynetta until we arrive for to the feast.

**_Sirius PoV_**

Mynetta follows me out and we have a long talk (I'm not going into details) all the way to Hogwarts. When we get there, Dumbledore starts a speech, and soon after he spots Mynetta and introduces her.

"Hello, everybody. I would love to introduce Mynetta Brinston to Hogwarts. Hello, my dear. Mynentta is an exchange student from America. She speaks French, Spanish, Hebrew, Swedish, Greek, Ancient Greek, Latin, and Italian. She's been cruising the world, but was originally from America, and is no staying until the end of her 6th year and 7th year here. And since there is no room in the Gryffindor girl dorms she is to stay in the Room of Requirement until further notice. Now, can I have two volunteers to show Miss Brinson around," Dumbledore finishes.

Every boy raises his hand, even the Slytherins. Not a single girl does, however.

Dumbledore says," how about you two Slytherins? Mynetta told us she knew you two."

We all look for the two lucky blokes who get to court Mynetta around and what I saw makes me sick.

"Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, do you mind courting Mynetta around," Dumbledore asks.

They shake their heads no before running right to Mynetta and hugging her. What I hear next stops me dead cold.

"Lucy and Sevy! I missed yall how long has it been since we saw each other? Like two years man, I miss yall. You got to tell how yall been. Oh and how are the jerks in Gryffindor who pick on are you doing Sevy? Do you still need help teaching them a lesson? Because my time is now open for you, Lucy, Remmy, Siri, Jamey, and me."

Well, all I can say is, "WHAT?"

* * *

How yall like this one

Review


	3. What is going on

_**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER**_

_**And i want you all to know that my beta reader is Special K the Great**_

_**Sirius Pov**_

I walk over to Mynetta and drag her away from Malfoy and Snape

"What are you doing hugging those gits?" I ask.

"What is up with the hostility? I was just talking to them. I haven't seen Sevy or Lucius in, like, a long time," Mynetta exclaims.

"How do you know them?" I ask.

"Oh, I met them while I was traveling," Mynetta says, twirling her hair. "What is wrong with that?"

"I don't know, maybe because he is James, Peter, Remus, and my worst enemy."

"Really? Severus hasn't told me about any enemies, except for this group of boys picking on him," Mynetta says thoughtfully. "Wait a sec…are you guys the ones making my Sevy's life a living heck?"

For a moment I'm not sure I should answer, so I just stood there.

"So you are. Well let me tell you this," Mynetta starts. "Who in the world do you think you are? You guys aren't Merlin for crying out loud. What did he ever do to you? Ce qui ne peut pas vous jamais simplement laisser personnes. Och du tre. Hur kan ni vara så grymma? Persino avete un motivo abbastanza buono per trattarli come in questo modo, si fa? ¿Ustedes es tan cruel? No puedo ser amigos con gente como tú, lo siento. I just can't be in your presence anymore!" Mynetta says. She grabs both of the Slytherins' hands and runs off.

James, Remus, Peter, and I all look at each other.

"What did she say?"Peter asks. We all look at each other and shake our heads no except Remus. For some reason he looks stricken.

"Do you know what she said, Moony?" I ask. He nods. "Well what did she say?"

"Well, she taught me some other languages over the summer and it sounded like she switched from French, to Swedish, to Italian, to Spanish and all I have to say is that if we don't find her were going to regret it," Remus finishes.

"Ok, what are we waiting for?" I say. I start walking out the dining hall and we all start looking for Mynetta.

* * *

**_Remus Pov_**

We couldn't find Mynetta at all. She wasn't in the tower, the dining hall, the library, any of the classes, or anywhere else. So we have to use the map to find her.

"Sirius hurry up and open the dang map so we can find her!" I snap. Sirius whips his head up from looking at the map and glares at me.

"I'm going as fast as I can, thank you," Sirius snaps back.

"Well hurry it up," I grumble. Why am I so angry at Sirius? Sirius opens the map and lays it in front of all of us.

"I swear I'm up to no good," we say in unison.

We start looking all over the map for Mynettas' name, and I bet she is with Malfoy and Snape. It took us a while but we find her, and she is, indeed, with those Slytherins. So we close up the map and follow where she went. On the way there I keep wondering why she was with them and how could she know them. I must look worried because James asks me if I am ok.

"Yeah," I say, looking at Sirius. "I'm ok". He looks right at me when I said it. We start walking again and I will find out more about this later.

* * *

(? Ce qui ne peut pas vous jamais simplement laisser personnes)

"Why can't you ever just leave people alone?"

(Och du tre. Hur kan ni vara så grymma?)

"And you three. How can you guys be so cruel?"

(Persino avete un motive abbastanza buono per trattarli come in questo modo, si fa?)

"Do you even have a good enough reason to treat them that way?"

(No puedo ser amigos con gente como tú, lo siento.)

"How can you guys be so cruel? I can't be friend with people like you"

[Automatically translated by Microsoft® Translator]

Please review


	4. Is it really what its seems

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER

My beta reader is Special K the Great. You should look at Special K's fics, their really good

_**General POV**_

Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James find Mynetta on the bleachers next to the quaditch pitch. She is hanging around a lot of other people. To be precise all of the others are Slytherins and all are guys. When the Marauders notice this, Remus has to suppress a growl.

"Mynetta," James calls," can we talk to you over here?"

Mynetta turns her head to look at James and narrows her eyes at him before going back to her conversation. James pokes Remus and tells him to go over to Mynetta, so he does.

"Mynetta, can we speak to you?" Remus asks. Mynetta turns to look at him. As she does, she wonders whether to talk to him or not. Finally, she chooses to talk to him. Mynetta says bye to her friends and walks over to the Marauders.

"Yes," Mynetta says.

"What are you doing talking to the enemy and how do you know all of them?" James asks.

"I just met them," Mynetta says while twirling her hair." Lucius and Severus were showing me around when we ran into those guys. They're very nice, unlike four guys I know."

"Mynetta," Remus starts, "it is not what it seems. You see, we, uh just played harmless pranks," Remus says lamely.

"Yeah," Mynetta says with sarcasm," they were harmless alright. I mean, you almost got Severus killed in fifth year!"

All the marauders flinched.

"Did he tell you why?" Sirius asks.

"No. He wouldn't tell me. He said that if he told he would be breaking a pact Dumbledore and y'all. I said that it's his choice," Mynetta says. Then she looked intently at the boys.

"We asked for his forgiveness. Isn't that enough?" James asks.

"I don't know. I guess, but you have to make a truce with him and all the Slytherins, ok?"

They all look at each other.

"We'll think about it," James says.

"Okay, that's good enough for me," Mynetta says, "Now let's go over there and let's just get to know each other." Mynetta tugged Remus over to the Slytherins, with the rest of the Marauders following behind. While walking over to the Slytherins, the Marauders fail to notice Mynetta eyes flash grey.

The End

Or

Is it?

* * *

Do you like?

Please review


	5. Authors Note: Need to read this

_**I know authors notes are boring but you have to read this.**_

_**I know this fic isn't much but this was just the begging. I'm making a new sequel to New girl in town and it will be the best fic I make. Give this new sequel a chance or you'll always wonder what happened.**_


End file.
